


You Could Go Another Round

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Series: Akali's Dating Ban(d) [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, Cunnilingus, Discussions of mental illness, F/F, Group Sex, Kai'sa is an incurable bottom, Multi, Peaches - Freeform, Polyamory, Scissoring, Seattle, Strap-Ons, kai'sa/peaches, please read the author's note before the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: She licked her lips and hesitated a moment before she said, “Why have you had sex with Ahri and Evelynn and not me?”Whatever Akali had expected Kai’sa to ask, that was definitely not it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer for my League fics: I use whatever I like of League lore, K/DA canon, and k-pop; and ignore the rest. 
> 
> (Separate disclaimer for this fic specifically: There's a short scene of someone saying something super gross to Kai'sa, but I don't specify exactly what, just the gist of it. Kai'sa has a bit of a (justifiable) freakout due to previous bad shit happening to her. Previous to that, there's a conversation between Kai'sa and Akali about something shitty happening to Kai'sa a long time ago but it's not described at all. Just like a super vague "bad stuff happened to me when I was younger" and they move on, kind of deal. <3 )
> 
> A billion thanks again to malafight for their endless encouragement as well as giving this a read-through, and to the folks on discord and tumblr who got excited about it!

“What do you mean, there’s only two single rooms left.” Evelynn’s tone was so sharp even through her accented English that the hotel concierge took a half-step back from the desk.

“The booking is for two singles. We don’t have any other rooms right now, as there’s a conference in the hotel this weekend.”

Kai’sa stepped forward. “Eve, she can’t make more rooms or extra beds just magically appear. It’ll be fine; we’ve all shared before. We’re all tired from being on a plane for ten hours and we don't have a lot of time before performing today, so just let it go.”

Ahri asked in Korean, “What’s going on?”

“The reservation was for two rooms with one bed each, so we have to share, and Evelynn’s pissed,” Akali answered.

“Oh, is that all?”

Evelynn stared daggers at Ahri. “Excuse me?”

Ahri didn’t flinch. “You and me can share a room and a bed. We’ve done it before. Akali and Kai’sa can share the other one. It’s not a big deal.”

“Fine. I’m clearly outnumbered on this.” Evelynn turned to the concierge and switched back to English. “We’ll take the rooms.”

Key cards in hand, they wheeled their suitcases towards the elevators. The hotel was crowded with people, all wearing what seemed to be the uniform of Seattle--jeans and t-shirts and hoodies. Evelynn stood out in her heels and a miniskirt. Akali was grateful to be in track pants and a hoodie and sneakers. Kai’sa and Ahri were also casually dressed--but the labels were high-end.

Ahri whispered, “I thought this was a business conference?”

Kai’sa whispered back, “Yeah but Seattle is casual even for the States.”

A shrug. “I guess.”

They stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for their floor. Akali noticed everyone glancing at Ahri’s ears and tail and Evelynn’s outfit and then pretending they hadn’t seen anything. Ahri wasn’t paying any attention--this was her life after all. Evelynn was still clearly in a bad mood; nobody’d mess with her. But Kai’sa’s purple hair wasn’t even unusual--the woman behind her in the elevator had fading blue hair.

“At least our rooms are next to each other,” Evelynn muttered as she opened the door to her and Ahri’s room.

Ahri looked back at Kai’sa and Akali. “I can handle her, don’t worry about it. Be ready to go in an hour?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

As Ahri closed the door they heard her joking, “What, don’t you like me?”

The room was spacious and nice, and the bed was a king--hardly deprivation. Kai’sa flopped down on the couch next to the bed. “I love Evelynn, but damn.”

“Yeah. She’s a good person to have in your corner, though.”

Kai’sa sighed. “True. Hey, does this room have a coffee maker?”

“We’re in Seattle, of course it does. But you just finished the huge coffee you bought at the airport.”

“I know, but I need more. I can’t sleep for shit on an airplane, even with a sleeping pill. I just have to keep myself awake until we get back from the showcase thing.”

Seattle had a one-day kpop festival on the waterfront and K/DA was one of the groups invited to perform. It was already going on; it had started around the time their plane landed. They were going to do a few songs and then an autograph line and then they had the night to themselves, plus a day in Seattle for sightseeing and another night in the hotel before flying back. It was almost a vacation.

A few minutes later and the room smelled deliciously of coffee and they were each pulling out their stage clothing and makeup bags. Akali couldn’t do the UV-reactive makeup because the show was in broad daylight, so she had to do a face full of normal makeup. Much less interesting.

Kai’sa’s phone pinged, and she looked at it before rummaging through her handbag and pulling out a prescription bottle.

“The time difference makes taking my medication tricky. My body thinks it’s early in the morning, not mid-afternoon.”

“Yeah, I can imagine.”

Kai’sa took a pill with a sip of coffee. “You know, it’s okay for you to ask me about it.”

“It’s not really any of my business.”

“But you’re curious, I can tell.”

Akali sat on the bed with her own cup of coffee, sweetened with multiple packets of sugar. “I wouldn’t say I’m curious, I’d say you’re my bandmate and my friend, and I worry about you, that’s all.”

Kai’sa sat next to her. “Yeah. It’s stuff I’ve been dealing with for a while. Family tendency towards depression, combined with...things that happened to me when I was younger. I’ve got it mostly under control. I take medications. I get lots of exercise, obviously. I have a therapist. Ahri and Evelynn help, though. Evelynn’s very good at making me feel safe. And Ahri’s better than any benzodiazepine when I’m having an anxiety or panic attack.”

“Yeah, she told me she can do that pink thing she does for people with panic attacks. I thought she might mean you but she didn’t say and I didn’t ask.”

“The mesmerizing thing? Did she use it on you?”

Akali tried to sound casual about it. “Yeah. She, uh, she did,” and she drank more coffee to hide her face.

“I already know you had sex with her, it’s not a big deal, but she didn’t say whether she mesmerized you.” Kai’sa looked at Akali and laughed, “Oh my god, you’re actually embarrassed!”

“I am not!”

“You are! That’s adorable!”

“I just feel weird knowing you all talk about it.”

“If you really want us to stop, tell me and I’ll let them know. But I don’t think you do, not really. And for the record, being mesmerized or charmed or whatever you call it, to pull me out of a panic or anxiety attack, feels very different than having it used during sex. And yes, I have experienced both. Ahri is a woman of many talents,” and Kai’sa winked and stood up. “I’m going to put on my makeup now, but there’s room enough in there for both of us at the mirror, I think.”

Akali looked at the view of Seattle’s skyline from their window and finished her coffee before taking her makeup bag into the bathroom.

 

Their performance went off with a hitch, and a surprising portion of the American audience were singing along with the Korean lyrics and plenty of them even knew the dances.

Autograph lines were tiring, despite sitting behind a table--Akali’s face always hurt from smiling by the end of them, and she ended up in a thousand selfies with fans. But the American fans were sweet, and some of them spoke a little Korean. A young woman in line for Kai’sa spoke to her in Afrikaans, and Akali wished she’d had her own phone out to take video of Kai’sa’s expression of surprise followed by delight.

The crowd was finally thinning out, and Ahri was turned around in her chair chatting with someone she knew from her first agency and Akali was drinking from a water bottle, when there was a commotion next to her.

“What did you just say to her?!” Evelynn nearly shouted, standing up. On the other side of the autograph table was an older white guy with his hands up in front of him.

“It was supposed to be a compliment, geez, you don’t need to freak out.”

Kai’sa was sitting and staring at him, pen still in her hand, face red.

“That was not a compliment! That was disgusting! Get the fuck out!”

“You’re probably all a bunch of lesbians anyway, god, especially that one,” and he pointed right at Akali.

She had the urge to yank him by that arm and hurt him, and only barely stopped herself, balling her hands into fists. “That’s none of your fucking business.”

“Go back to Japan or whatever, stuck-up bitches,” and then an event worker was between him and Evelynn and telling him he needed to leave or they’d call the police, and they walked him out of the event even as he continued arguing with them.

Evelynn was talking to event staff, in the same icy tone she’d used with the concierge, but Akali couldn’t hear what she was saying from where she was. Next to her, Kai’sa was still frozen in place, breathing too fast and shaking, and Ahri was holding one of her hands. “Bokkie, you’re okay, he’s gone, I’m right here. Can you hear me?” Kai’sa nodded but didn’t move. “If you want to go back to the dressing area we can.” Kai’sa nodded again.

Ahri looked up. “Akali, can you make sure there’s a quiet corner back there with a chair?”

She jumped up and grabbed her own folding chair, walking into the fenced and curtained off place behind the stage and finding a space. Ahri and Kai’sa came around the corner. Kai’sa had her hands over her face and Ahri’s arms around her.

“There’s a chair right behind you, there you go. And Akali will stand in front of us and keep anyone from interrupting us, right?” She looked up at Akali as she knelt in front of Kai’sa, and Akali nodded and moved so they were behind her.

“If you want me to help, you have to look at me. I know it’s hard.” Kai’sa made a strange sound, like she was crying but couldn’t breathe. “I’m right here, okay? You just have to look at me. There you are.” Akali heard Ahri snap her fingers, and almost immediately Kai’sa took a deep ragged breath. “Good, good, just breathe with me, okay? Just look at me and breathe, that’s it, nice and slow.” Kai’sa was audibly crying, but in a much less choked panicky way, her breathing far more normal.

Evelynn appeared, and when she saw Ahri with Kai’sa behind Akali her features relaxed somewhat. She stood next to Akali.

“I wish I could make that man regret the day he was born,” she said quietly. “But since he left on his own there’s not much we can do unless we want to go to the American police, and I am lead to believe that it would be more traumatizing than it would be worth.”

“Akali?”

She turned around and Ahri was still kneeling, and Kai’sa was leaning on her shoulder with her face turned away as Ahri pet her hair.

“Can you get us tissues and a water bottle? I think we’ll be ready go to in not too long.”

Kai’sa had some water and blew her nose and Evelynn called a taxi and fetched their things, and the four of them had a very quiet taxi ride back to the hotel. Kai’sa never left Ahri’s side and didn’t look at anyone else. The walk through the lobby to the elevator earned them some looks in their stage outfits, but only Akali noticed.

Upstairs in their room, Ahri helped Kai’sa change into something comfier (Akali turned around and busied herself with her laptop) and tucked her into the bed. Ahri sat for a minute talking with Kai’sa softly and petting her hair until Kai’sa fell asleep. Ahri slowly sat up and motioned for Akali to join her in the hallway.

This was the first time Akali was able to get a good look at Ahri’s face--she looked worn out, even through the heavy makeup. “She’ll be fine, I think. I know she was exhausted going into the show, and now she’s dealing with all her adrenaline wearing off, so she should sleep for a bit. She’ll probably wake up in an hour or two since we haven’t eaten much today, and she is still full of far too much caffeine.”

“Did you hear what that guy said?”

Ahri made a face. “No, and I likely wouldn’t have understood him anyway, but in her memories I could hear the way he said it and get the general gist of the meaning. He thinks women owe him something, apparently, and wanted to remind Kai’sa of that.”

“That’s awful.” She wished, for a half second, that she’d punched him after all. Or kicked his face in.

“Yeah. And he picked Kai’sa of all people. I wish he’d tried it on Evelynn instead; he’d probably be missing an eyeball.” Ahri smiled wearily.

“This can’t be easy on you either.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it. I’m mostly tired from the rest of the day, I promise. Just make sure she gets more water and something to eat when she wakes up. And that she goes to bed for real at some point. Other than that, just play it by ear. I trust you.” Ahri hugged Akali and kissed her on the cheek. “Make sure you eat, too! And get some rest tonight.”

“I will.”

“Good. And let us know if you need anything.”

“Thanks.”

Akali took a much-needed shower, peeking around the door in just a towel before she dried off to make sure Kai’sa was still sleeping. She put on a fresh set of comfy clothes and went back to her laptop on the couch with her headphones on.

About an hour later there was motion from the bed, and Akali took off her headphones as Kai’sa slowly sat up. She squinted in the light of the early summer evening that came through the partially-closed curtains and rubbed at her face.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Ugh. I’m okay, I guess. Thirsty. Hungry. Kind of embarrassed.”

Akali got up and handed her a bottle of water and sat on the bed near her. “Why embarrassed?”

She downed half of it in one go and set it aside, then hugged her knees and laid her head sideways on them. “I hate people having to make a big deal over me, or having to leave something because of me.”

“The event was almost over anyway. And we didn’t have any big plans tonight; we’re all tired. And anyway--none of it is your fault. He was an asshole.”

Kai’sa sighed and reached out to squeeze one of Akali’s hands for a second. “I know. But thank you.”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet. Maybe later.”

“If you change your mind, let me know. In the meantime, the hotel gave us a stack of delivery menus. Let’s get something to eat.”

After they ordered, Kai’sa asked, “What were you watching?”

“Mostly music videos. Did you want to watch anything while we wait for food?”

Akali unplugged her headphones and brought her laptop over. Netflix knew they were in the United States and the choices were far different than at home, but Kai’sa found something.

“Don’t judge me. It’s really sweet and calming,” as she opened an episode of Hyori’s Homestay.

“I’m not judging, I promise.” They sat up in bed with the laptop on some pillows. After a few minutes Kai’sa wiggled closer to Akali. A few minutes later and she leaned on Akali with a sigh.

“I haven’t washed my makeup off yet, sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Half an hour later, Kai’sa was nearly wrapped around Akali, and Akali was more and more distracted by it, to her own rising annoyance with herself.

 _She just needs comfort, she’s just being affectionate, she just had someone be creepy to her, be cool already._ But it was difficult when Kai’sa wrapped an arm around one of hers and hugged it to herself, or when Kai’sa’s legs were across her lap. Her strong dancer legs, longer than her own, stretching and flexing before they curled up half over hers, wiggling against her thighs--Akali’s libido had the worst timing--

When the delivery person knocked, Akali nearly jumped up to answer it.

Eating delivery food out of boxes, sitting back on the bed while watching TV, nearly had the air of a slumber party; and they finished eating just as the episode ended. Akali got up to put their leftovers away in the mini fridge, and Kai’sa stood up and stretched a little, her lean flexibility impressive even in loose leggings and a t-shirt (that rode up and exposed a flash of midriff, _for fuck’s sake, stop staring)._

“I think I feel up to taking a shower, finally.”

“Okay.”

Kai’sa grabbed some things from her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. Akali’s original plan was to check some of her social media, but the sound of the shower started, and then Akali was thinking about the fact that Kai’sa was naked in there, and she put on her headphones and blasted loud music, jiggling one leg so much her laptop wobbled. For a split second the idea of a wank session was considered, then discarded; who knew how long Kai’sa’s shower was going to be?

It was too bad Akali had already showered. She could have taken a shower after her and wanked in there. Hell, the shower had a massage head. It probably wouldn’t even take long. Fuck. Why was she so worked up _now?_

Another momentary fantasy popped into her head of going next door--she’d already been with each of them, after all; they were probably up for another round; and the idea of both of them at the same time was terrifying in the best kind of way. But then she’d have to leave Kai’sa alone in their room and that wasn’t happening.

The bathroom door opened and Kai’sa stepped back into the room followed by a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped around her head, and that’s when Akali saw what her pajamas were--a tank top and tiny shorts. The tank top was not made of very thick material, either. Oh, god.

Akali took her headphones off and scrolled twitter, not reading a word of it. She still couldn’t stop jiggling her leg.

Kai’sa sat down on the bed next to her and took her hair out of the towel and started carefully combing it.

“Akali? Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“It’s...kind of a strange question.”

Akali looked over, and couldn’t see Kai’sa’s face through a curtain of her hair.

“You can ask me anything.”

Kai’sa moved her hair back just enough to make eye contact. Her face was scrubbed clean, which meant Akali could see how hard she was blushing.

She licked her lips and hesitated a moment before she said, “Why have you had sex with Ahri and Evelynn and not me?”

Whatever Akali had expected Kai’sa to ask, that was definitely not it. She blinked.

“It’s a dumb question, sorry.” Kai’sa cringed.

“No, no! It’s not. I just. I never thought you were interested?”

Kai’sa stared at the end of a bit of hair, twisting it around her fingers. “Well, how did the other two show they were interested?”

Akali had to think about that one for a moment. “Evelynn just outright propositioned me. With Ahri I don’t know who started it; we’d been drinking the night we went to noraebang.”

“That was really funny to watch, you know. I don’t know who started that either. Earlier that night you were checking out all of us, but you and Ahri were so obvious about it once you started flirting, and it was really cute, and Evelynn and I left early that night on purpose. And then Ahri texted us later that night to brag about it.” She was smiling, now, and started braiding half of her hair.

“She told me she was texting you about our schedules!”

“She did that, too. But first she told us you were as good at eating pussy as you were at rapping, in those exact words.”

“Oh my god.” Akali didn’t know whether to make Kai’sa stop talking or not.

“Evelynn didn’t tell us she was gonna try with you until she’d done it. And then her text was, ‘Ahri wasn’t exaggerating,’ and that was it.” She pulled an elastic off her wrist to wrap around the end of the second braid.

“Oh my _god.”_ Her face burned.

“So,” Kai’sa took a deep breath and fidgeted with the end of one of her braids. “Would you want to? With me. I mean, it’s okay if you _don’t_ want to.”

Akali’s brain nearly flatlined for a moment, and it came back with, “After what happened today? Is that okay?” She could have slapped herself the moment it was out of her mouth. She deserved the indignant look Kai’sa gave her.

“Yes? I’m not made of glass or anything.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

Kai’sa scooted closer to where Akali was sitting back against the padded headboard and leaned sideways on her again, grabbing one hand and lacing their fingers together. “Ahri helped a lot, earlier. And I had that nap. But Akali, I trust you. And I dunno, it would be a nice distraction, and it would feel good. But it’s up to you.”

Akali didn’t take long to make a decision. “I have a confession to make.” She couldn’t keep the dumb grin off her face.

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I’ve always thought you were hot. But ever since we were waiting for the delivery food I’ve been wanting to fuck you to the point of having trouble thinking about anything else.”

“Is that so?” The smile was audible in Kai’sa’s voice. “Funny, the same thing was happening to me. Maybe I was giving off pheromones. Or you read my mind and didn’t realize.”

“Maybe. Or maybe it was you rubbing your legs on my lap.”

Kai’sa laughed, a sound Akali didn’t hear nearly enough. “That’s fair.”

Akali turned her head, and Kai’sa looked up at her before sitting up--like this, they were the same height, the difference between them was all leg--and it was easy to kiss her, both moving in slowly, eyes open until the last moment.

The first few kisses were affectionate--bordering on chaste--but then Kai’sa turned towards her and put her arms around her neck and Akali’s hands slid around her waist to her back, and two hours of pent up desire began to find expression--hands were tangled in hair, grabbed handfuls of t-shirt, mouths moved and met over and over, their breathing the only sound in the room.

The frustration of their position against the headboard finally overcame Akali’s unwillingness to stop for even a moment, and she pulled back just enough to slide down the bed. Kai’sa followed and then pulled Akali over her in a way that made her resemble a grabby octopus more than anything, tangling her legs into Akali’s and moving her hands down her back to to her ass to grab it.

Which was already enough to make Akali swear into Kai’sa’s mouth, but then Kai’sa pushed one knee up and used her grip on Akali’s rear end as leverage to pull her down, so they were riding each other’s thighs at the same time.

Kai’sa broke their kisses to pant, rolling Akali against her, her eyes half-closed and her expression focused, and Akali deliberately slowed down from the pace Kai’sa had set until she opened her eyes to look up at her in confusion.

Akali kissed her, once, before pulling back again and smiling down at her. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but what’s the hurry?”

“I want it.” Kai’sa gasped out.

“Yeah? What do you want?”

Kai’sa tried to pull Akali’s hips in again but she resisted and Kai’sa growled in frustration.

“Use your words, please,” Akali teased.

“I was aroused before we got started, I almost masturbated in the shower, I just really want to get off!”

“Oh, is that all?” Akali grinned down at her. “All that talk about my reputation for giving head and you wanna rub yourself off on my thigh?”

Kai’sa smiled. “Yeah, but only for the first one.”

Akali closed her eyes for a moment to breathe against the wave of heat that went through her, and when she opened them again Kai’sa looked like the cat that ate the canary.

“No, you don’t even get the first one that way.”

“I don’t?” Her eyebrows went up but the impish look was still there.

“Nope.” Akali moved in to kiss her like she had all the time in the world, and when she rocked her hips against Kai’sa it was with an almost painfully slow deliberation. Kai’sa broke the kiss again to gasp, and when Akali kissed her ear, down her neck to her pulse, she arched into it. Kai’sa smelled like herbal shampoo and the hotel’s fancy soap, but Akali could already taste salt and skin under all of it and wanted more.

Moving down very far was impossible; Kai’sa had wrapped her own legs so tight around Akali’s leg it was trapped there--until Akali kissed down to one breast, pushed it up to her face with one hand, and closed her mouth over a nipple, sucking at it through the thin material of her tank top, making eye contact the whole time.

Kai’sa was breathing hard, and her hands moved up Akali’s back until they were in her hair again, and her legs fell open a little. “Oh, shit.”

Akali chuckled, then pushed up the tank top and put her mouth on the same spot, swirling her tongue around it before closing on it and sucking hard. Kai’sa’s whole body jerked and she hissed.

“Too much?”

“No, not even close,” Kai’sa panted, and Akali moved to the other side to repeat it, this time with teeth behind it, and she didn’t jerk this time but the hands in Akali’s hair tightened until Akali groaned through her nose. She kissed under Kai’sa’s breasts with an open mouth before moving to the well-defined muscles of her belly, the curve of her waist, and she moved one hand up the inside of a thigh before pressing it against Kai’sa through her shorts.

Kai’sa bucked against her hand, and Akali sat up, one hand on a hip to hold her in place, the other moving in firm little circles over the fabric. Kai’sa was biting her lip, face flushed, eyes half-closed again, grabbing handfuls of sheets.

God, Akali could look at her like this all day--Kai’sa was so un-self-conscious, just trying to get what she wanted and frustrated by Akali’s attempts to try and slow her down; but trusting her enough not to shove her away.

When Akali took her hand away she whined, but then Akali was tugging on the waistband of the shorts. “Off, please.”

Kai’sa quickly moved her legs up enough to pull them off with her undies in one go, and Akali reached behind her for one of the big fluffy hotel pillows, putting it under Kai’sa’s hips before they came down.

Akali lay nearly flat on the bed between Kai’sa’s open legs, and took a moment to admire the view before running a thumb down one side, just where she started to be slick. Kai’sa cursed.

She wrapped an arm around one thigh, licking her lips in anticipation, but just before she moved in, Kai’sa said, “Wait, I need to tell you something.”

Akali froze in place and looked up. Kai’sa looked nervous. “Yeah?”

“Um, I’m not all that noisy until I actually come. I’m really noisy when I do, but I don’t want you to think you’re not doing it right just because I’m really quiet. If I need you to do anything different or stop I’ll say something, but if I don’t say anything assume you’re fine.”

“Noted.” It’s true, she hadn’t been all that noisy--just breathing hard and swearing now and then. Akali hadn’t really noticed it, she was so responsive in other ways.

Kai’sa pushed Akali’s hair back off her forehead, then grabbed a handful of it and tugged. Akali inhaled and took the hint, moving in.

When Ahri had become insistent she’d followed her lead. When Evelynn had started out impatient she’d gone with it, hungry to please her.

But she resisted Kai’sa every step of the way, always just going just a bit slower and softer than Kai’sa wanted. She took her time exploring and tasting until hips pushed into her face, held them down when Kai’sa tried to move against her faster or harder, dragged it out until her scalp stung with how hard Kai’sa was clenching Akali’s hair in her fist. Through it all Kai’sa’s eyes were closed, but her breathing changed; shallow and fast, slow and deep, gasping and raspy. And Kai’sa was so wet. Akali always salivated doing this; but she almost didn’t need to. Slick soon covered half of her face and eventually ran down her chin.

The hand in her hair started shaking, and Akali looked up. Kai’sa was shiny with sweat in the late sunset light, a deep flush down to her chest, her face tense. Akali sped up and increased the pressure, just barely, following the small motions Kai’sa was still making under her.

The response was nearly immediate. Her feet slid up the bed, her chest heaved with deep breaths, her head was thrown back, and she was crying out, startlingly loud in the quiet room, over and over, yanking on Akali’s hair as she spasmed against her mouth for long moments.

She relaxed a little at a time until Akali stopped and pulled away, and then she went slack all at once before shuddering with an aftershock and cursing, then going still other than catching her breath and looking down at her. Some of Akali’s hair stuck to sweaty fingers as they unclenched, and Akali grabbed Kai’sa’s hand to kiss the inside of her wrist before she sat up and let it go.

“Oh my fucking god.” Kai’sa put her hands over her face. “That was...you’re an _asshole.”_

Akali laughed. “Oh really? Because unless I’m a terrible judge, that looked like a good time to me.”

“I’m sure you’re very proud of yourself.”

Akali wiped her face on her t-shirt and moved back up the bed. Kai’sa yanked the pillow out from under her butt and shoved it to the floor before sitting up, dazed and sweaty and smiling, still wearing a tank top bunched up above her breasts.

“Shouldn’t I be?”

“Well yes, but god dammit. Smug little shit. Fuck.”

Kai’sa drank the rest of the water bottle from earlier, then pulled off her tank top.

Just looking at Kai’sa, naked and sweaty, made Akali wish she could do it all over again. She licked her lips, chasing the taste of her.

Kai’sa put the empty water bottle on the nightstand before turning back to Akali and lying down facing her, and tugging on the hem of her t-shirt. “You are wearing far too many clothes.”

Akali sat up and pulled off her t-shirt, then lay down and shoved off her pants. Kai’sa giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Evelynn was right. Do you _ever_ wear underwear?”

“One, yes, sometimes; but I don’t like it. Two, _you_ said Evelynn only mentioned Ahri being right.”

“Well that’s all she said _then._ The ‘Did you know Akali doesn’t wear underwear’ talk came later.”

“Are there any other ‘talks’ I should know about?” Akali rolled her eyes and propped herself up on one elbow.

“None I can think of right now. I’ll let you know if I remember any more, though.” She moved closer to Akali and kissed her, running one hand down Akali’s side, then back up to cup a small breast, circling a nipple with her thumb until Akali was pushing into her hand, then down her abdomen to her thighs. Akali bent one knee to give her better access, and when Kai’sa slipped her fingers between them, she made a noise loud enough to surprise herself.

“Oh wow, you really do enjoy getting girls off, don’t you?”

But Akali barely heard her, the motion of Kai’sa’s fingers around her swollen clit was all she could focus on, until she rolled over on top of Kai’sa again, kissing her deeply, Kai’sa’s hand trapped between them and she could rut against it, oh, that was good--

“Wait, Akali, I have an idea, give me my hand back and sit up.”

Akali hesitated a moment but did so, and looked at Kai’sa with curiosity. Kai’sa already had one leg between Akali’s, and she bent it to one side, and the other one she swung up over Akali’s shoulder before grabbing at Akali’s hips to pull her in.

Their vulvas met and slid against each other, both sloppy wet, and it was so good Akali couldn’t breathe for a second. Then she moaned out an “Oh, fuck,” and pushed in harder, leaning over a little and using the thigh against her chest for leverage.

Kai’sa gasped, “Yes, like that,” tilting her hips slightly to get the angle she wanted. “Just like that!”

Despite her earlier claims of not being noisy, Kai’sa was grunting, bottom lip in her teeth, still pulling on Akali with hands on her ass and a calf against her shoulder and a movement in her hips. And where Akali had dragged things out before, now she could only focus on thrusting against Kai’sa, the delicious slippery pressure right where she wanted it, the look on Kai’sa’s face as she chased her second orgasm.

And this time Akali saw the flush move from Kai’sa’s face to her neck and chest, and Akali’s muscles burned but she couldn’t possibly stop--

Kai’sa nearly jerked out of place when she came, just as loud as the first time, and Akali had to hold her down as she shouted, her nails digging into Akali, and the sight and sounds of Kai’sa coming again pushed her rapidly near the edge. She leaned over until she could brace her arms on the bed, bending Kai’sa into nearly the splits as she thrusted hard against her, losing her rhythm as she shuddered and came. She knew she was being loud herself and didn’t care, lost to anything else until it was over.

She nearly collapsed on top of Kai’sa at that point, and Kai’sa grabbed Akali’s face to kiss her before she swung her leg down off Akali’s shoulder.

Akali still couldn’t hold herself up for shit and just lay on top of Kai’sa, head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat slow down bit by bit, uncaring of how sweaty they both were. Kai’sa eventually started running her hands through Akali’s hair, tangled as it was by everything they’d done.

“We both need another shower now,” Kai’sa noted.

“Mm. Later.”

“You can’t fall asleep there, you’re too heavy.”

“M’not.”

A ping sounded from the nightstand, and just after that, Akali’s phone buzzed from the couch. Kai’sa reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand and thumbed it open, then burst into laughter. She turned the phone down towards Akali, still laughing so hard Akali had to hold her hand steady to see the screen properly.

It was the group chat for just the four of them.

 **Ahri:** You two done for the night are you going to try for one more? ;D

Another message came in while she was looking--Evelynn, who’d only sent emojis: a peach, a tongue, water droplets.

Kai’sa grabbed the phone back and laughed again and started typing, then showed Akali the screen again.

 **Kai’sa:** I think I’m too tired for another one, but the night is young. And only the first time, Eve, the second time was [scissors emoji]

“Oh my god, you guys are _the worst,”_ Akali groaned.

Kai’sa kissed the top of her head before running hands through her hair again. “Aw, you know you love us.” Her voice got more serious. “And Akali, you know we love you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah. I do.” And she did, was the thing. But that was a lot to deal with, and so she hid her face and snuggled into Kai’sa and stayed there another minute, getting petted.

Kai’sa then said “But oof, I really do need you to get up,” and pushed them both up to sitting before getting out of bed and stretching again, this time completely naked. “I’m hungry again. Want to eat the rest of the food and watch more TV?”

“Yeah, sounds good, I’ll refill our water bottles.”

As she walked back to the bed with cold take-out, Kaisa chatted about their plans for tomorrow. “--Apparently the restaurant in the very top of the Space Needle isn’t very good, but we can pay to go to the level below it and enjoy the view, and I really want to go to Pike Place Market, it’s this crazy weird place with a bunch of different little stores that sell all kinds of things, and there’s guys that throw fish there? And a fruit stand with really good peaches!”

Akali handed her water, and before sitting on the bed kissed Kai’sa on the top of her head.

An hour later the empty containers were tossed out, Kai’sa had taken her evening medication, and they were snuggled up under the covers watching another episode of Hyori’s Homestay, until Kai’sa started dozing against her shoulder. Akali closed the laptop and rolled away just enough to put it on the nightstand and turn off the light, and when she rolled back, Kai’sa wiggled back towards her, taking her rightful place as the little spoon before immediately falling back to sleep with a sigh. Akali kissed her shoulder and smiled and drifted off soon after.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I had already decided that they'd be in Seattle for some kind of k-pop thing, and _then_ googled and found out that Seattle had an actual one-day k-pop festival this last July. I don't know if it included autograph lines, though; I could find very little info about it other than the date/time. (I don't live in Seattle, though I've visited a bunch (I'm a Portlander!); but Seattle is a bigger/more international city, with direct flights to Seoul. And a k-pop festival.)
> 
> 2\. [Hyori's Homestay](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyori's_Homestay) is a super cute and relaxing show, available on American Netflix with English subtitles, A+ would recommend if you're stressed out. There's like two seasons and the episodes are pretty long. (I swear I haven't been paid to promote it, lol.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see some of Seattle. And a lot of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah hey this took...longer than I'd hoped. I appreciate everyone's patience!
> 
> On the upside I have some of another fic in the series written from Evelynn’s POV? (It’s….angstier.)
> 
> Anyway this is. Uhhh. Mostly porn. And I’ve updated the tags. 
> 
> Speaking of tags: I sent a message to ao3’s support and we have a canonical tag now for Alternate Universe - K/DA! (Also a proper character tag for Kai’sa, and a relationship tag for Akali/Evelynn. Nice.)
> 
> "But WTF is a Space Needle, I don't live in your part of the country/world!" It's a very tall narrow building with a spot on top from which to see a very long way. It was built in 1962, and for a while it was the tallest "building" in the western half of the country. It's still a popular tourist destination. [Wikipedia has more info.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Needle)

Akali woke slowly, with a growing awareness of two things: repeated pinging and buzzing sounds, and rather a lot of limbs that weren’t hers. 

She blinked awake to the realization that she was on her back and Kai’sa was wrapped around her a bit like a koala, her head barely peeking out of the covers, and was none too pleased to wake up either. There was another ping and buzz.

“Kai’sa. That’s gotta be Eve and Ahri. We gotta get up.”

From under the covers, there was a soft “Noooooooo.” She squeezed Akali harder. Akali suppressed the urge to laugh.

Their phones went off again. 

Kai’sa growled, then sighed. “Ugh, fine.” She rolled onto her back and stretched dramatically, hands over head, before reaching to the nightstand for her phone. Akali rolled towards her.

“What do they want?”

“Just a lot of ‘Wake up. Wake up. Are you up yet? Hey. Hey,’ from Ahri. All in the last fifteen minutes. It’s only eight am Ahri, damn.” Kai’sa typed something out on her phone, and this time only Akali’s phone buzzed. “I told her we’d shower and dress and be ready to go. We never did take another shower last night.”

“God, how does Ahri always wake up so chipper?” 

“I don’t know, but she’s the worst morning person, isn’t she? I’m gonna get coffee started.”

Kai’sa stretched again after standing up, and Akali didn’t bother to hide that she was watching, which earned her an amused smile and a kiss when Kai’sa noticed. 

A little while later, and they were caffeinated and dressed (Kai’sa in a summery dress and short leggings and comfy sandals, Akali in leggings and a loose tank top over a sports bra, plus sneakers and hat), and there was a knock at their door. 

Ahri had on an outfit similar to Kai’sa’s (if in brighter colors). Evelynn was in a tight black tank top and skirt and heels--sandals, with a lower and more practical heel; but still. And a black straw hat. And the sunglasses, of course. 

“You two ready to go? I want to do Pike Place Market first, and there’s this crumpet shop I really want to try!” Ahri’s bubbly excitement was contagious.

The crumpet place was a bit crowded and too warm for a summer morning, but the food was good, and after that they spent a fair bit of time wandering around. The market was multiple levels of meandering paths and it seemed like there was always something interesting around the corner--a spice shop, a kiosk of wind-up toys, a comic store, places selling handmade jewelry. They didn’t go into every store but they poked into a fair number of them. After grabbing lunch they even found the original Starbucks location, and Ahri insisted on them getting a group shot with their drinks to post to Instagram.

Just as they were finishing their drinks, Evelynn looked up from her phone with an enigmatic smile. 

“I have an errand to run. You’ll have to excuse me.” And she stood up and grabbed her handbag. 

“Where are you going?” Ahri asked. 

Evelynn only answered, “I’ll text you when I’m done! It’ll just be a bit,” before walking off. 

Kai’sa finished her drink and put it down with a shrug. “Evelynn is inscrutable. Anyway, I wanna go to the farmer’s market section.”

Once the booths were in sight, Kai’sa bolted ahead, then jumped up and down with a high-pitched squeal: “Oh my god peaches!! Holy shit peaches!!”

Akali laughed. “You knew they had peaches!” 

They caught up to her, and Kai’sa just giggled and pointed to the display. Two kinds of peaches were out, with signs identifying them: [Oh My God Peaches, and Holy Shit Peaches](http://aprillikesthings.tumblr.com/post/182105662247). 

“Oh.” 

“Do you want a sample?” A young woman in an apron was nearby, arranging bunches of kale. 

“Yes! One of each, please.” 

The woman pulled a small knife out and deftly cut bits of peach. Next to her, Kai’sa slipped a peach slice into her mouth, and then closed her eyes and moaned--she was clearly having a near-religious experience. 

“These are some of the best peaches I’ve ever had,” she moaned.

“Want to sample anything else? Washington state is famous for its apples, too.” 

“Absolutely!” 

As Kai’sa chatted with the produce seller, Ahri stood next to Akali and quietly said, “Kai’sa’s so cute when she’s excited like this, isn’t she?”

Akali turned, and Ahri was looking at Kai’sa with a fond smile. 

“Yeah. She is.”

Kai’sa left with one each of the huge peaches, an apple, and a pear. “I would have bought more, but I don’t know if we’re allowed to bring fruit on the plane.” She put her face in the bag to sniff the fruit and then looked wistful--like she missed them already. 

“What did you two want to do next?” Ahri asked as they stood just outside the market. 

“Kai’sa mentioned the Space Needle last night,” Akali replied. 

Kai’sa took her face out of the fruit bag. “I mean, I’d like to go, but if other people want to do something else--” 

“It’s fine, we can do that. I’ll text Evelynn to meet us there.” Ahri pulled out her phone.

“Um, excuse me?” They turned towards an excited voice, and a teenage girl was behind them, a phone in her hand. She was fifteen at most. “Oh my god. You  _ are _ K/DA!”

Kai’sa smiled. “Yes! Though we’re missing one.”

“I saw you yesterday at the k-pop festival! You guys were great! Especially you,” she said to Akali, turning pink. “You were amazing.”

“Oh! Uh, thank you.” She didn’t know what else to say. 

“Can I get a picture with you guys?” 

Ahri had to hold the phone for the group selfie, as the girl’s hands were shaking too much. Then she thanked them and ran off. 

Kai’sa smiled after her. “She was sweet.” 

Ahri’s mouth quirked. “And I think she has a wee bit of a crush on Akali.”

Akali didn’t respond to that. “Being recognized still feels weird.”

“You’ll get used to it eventually,” Ahri said, looping an arm around hers.

 

Evelynn met them at the base of the Space Needle, holding a bright pink shopping bag that said “Babeland” on it. Ahri rolled her eyes at it. 

“Seriously? What could they possibly sell that you don’t already own?” 

“Never you mind.” Evelynn winked. 

As it happens, part of the floor at the top of the Space Needle had been replaced with thick glass. Kai’sa and Ahri stood on it, looking down and pointing at things. Akali jumped up and down on it just for fun--not that it budged at all. Evelynn stood to the side, off the glass. 

“Hey, c’mon, Eve; this is cool,” Akali laughed, jumping again.

“No.” Evelynn crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Are you afraid of heights?”

“Not generally. But I’d prefer to have more than just glass between me and that long of a drop, thank you.” 

“Awww, okay.”

Evelynn walked around the glass floor towards the outside windows, admiring the view, and Akali joined her. It was often hard to read Evelynn’s expression, and right now was no different.

“It really is a lovely city,” Evelynn said. 

“Yeah it is,” but Akali was barely looking at it. 

“Are you enjoying this trip?”

“Yeah, of course! I mean, other than that thing with the jerk yesterday.”

“That  _ was _ unfortunate.” Evelynn turned towards her, gazing over her sunglasses. “But you were very helpful to Kai’sa, and I’m glad you were there.”

Akali didn’t know if Evelynn meant the sex or not. “I’m glad I could help.”

The way Evelynn grinned after that left no doubt. “I’m sure you are.” 

Ahri and Kai’sa walked over to them as Ahri said, “We should take another group shot for our Instagram, with downtown behind us!” It took a few tries before they got one they were all happy with, and Ahri was still looking at her phone when she started laughing. 

“That fan we met earlier posted the photo and tagged us. And I was right, she has a crush on Akali--look!”

They crowded around Ahri again to look at her phone--and there was the teenage girl from earlier, with three of them behind her--and she’d drawn a pink heart on the photo, next to Akali’s face. 

“Aw, that’s adorable,” Kai’sa said. 

Ahri reached up and pinched her cheek affectionately. “All the girls love Akali.”

“You can hardly blame them,” said Evelynn.

Akali’s face heated. “Yeah, yeah, okay, it’s cute. Anyway, where are we having dinner?”

It was an obvious attempt at changing the subject, but it worked; they spent the elevator ride down to the ground level discussing their options. 

They settled on a fairly casual place walking distance from the hotel, and left with boxed up leftovers. Ahri insisted they stop at a grocery store on the way back to the hotel and bought a bottle of champagne. 

“It’s nothing fancy, but I don’t know. I still think we should celebrate our first performance in the states, don’t you?”

A hotel room that was spacious for two people was a little more crowded with all four of them in it, taking off their shoes and hats at the door, but they had champagne glasses delivered by room service and Evelynn popped open the champagne and poured for each of them. 

The four of them saw each other all the time, they were nearly constantly in each other’s company; but it still felt a bit like a party. Ahri started playing music on her phone, and soon Kai’sa announced, “Oooh, I love this song!” and put down her glass and got up to dance. 

“Evelynn! I know you know this one! Dance with me!” Evelynn was sitting on the couch, but Kai’sa was reaching towards her with her arms out. 

Evelynn raised her eyebrows but let Kai’sa take her hands and pull her up to dance. It wasn’t anything formal or choreographed, just the two of them enjoying themselves. Akali wasn’t sure which was better: Kai’sa smiling so much and enjoying herself, or seeing Evelynn be a little silly; but it was fun to watch them. Ahri stayed seated but danced in place, her tail twitching in rhythm. 

They both knew the words, singing along and harmonizing during the chorus, and on the last line, Evelynn twirled and then dramatically dipped Kai’sa, who played along, hand against her forehead. Before they stood up, Evelynn leaned in with a look, Kai’sa moved in, and they kissed for just a second before Evelynn swung Kai’sa back up to standing and let her go. Kai’sa’s face was pink and and she smiled shyly as she fussed with her dress and huffed out a breath; meanwhile Evelynn sat back down with a smirk and Ahri applauded. The next song started and Ahri stood up. 

“I think I know the choreo for this one, Kai’sa, do you?” 

“Maybe?”

Neither of them really knew it, but they tried anyway, laughing at their errors.

”You’re off the beat, Ahri,” Evelynn teased. 

“Ah, fuck off,” she laughed.   

Akali was distracted. Kai’sa had said yesterday that she’d had sex with Ahri. Had she been with Evelynn, too? Did they normally kiss? It wasn’t just a friendly kiss; it was one that implied more, and they were clearly both comfortable with it. And Ahri hadn’t commented on it. 

She glanced over at Evelynn--and Evelynn was looking back. 

Her attention was pulled back as the song ended and they’d struck poses--completely different ones. 

“Kai’sa, that’s from one of _ our _ songs!” 

“I know, but it worked, right?” 

The next song to come on was Latata, and Ahri turned towards Akali. 

“We sang this one at noraebang!” 

“Yeah, I remember,” Akali grinned, finishing the last of her glass and setting it aside to stand up. 

Kai’sa sat in her spot on the bed. “Oh, was that after me and Evelynn left?” 

“Yeah, we only did a few more songs after that.” Ahri grabbed Akali’s hand and pulled her in towards her.

They weren’t alone this time, but Ahri still wrapped an arm around Akali’s back and mimed as though she was holding a mic as she sang along, and Akali copied her, doing the rap parts to Ahri’s singing, and hamming it up more than then they had at noraebang. 

Kai’sa cheered and Evelynn applauded quietly, but Ahri mostly pretended not to hear them, and looked down at Akali as intensely as she had when they sang alone. 

When the song ended, Ahri leaned in and kissed her. 

Not the intense kiss they’d had at noraebang, but more than a friendly smooch. Ahri pulled back just as Kai’sa whooped and clapped. Akali’s face was hot but she pulled Ahri in for another quick kiss before letting her go. 

Evelynn had refilled their glasses and pressed Akali’s and Ahri’s into their hands as they stepped back from each other. 

Kai’sa took a sip of her glass but put it down on the nightstand saying, “Oh my gosh, I want to eat some of the fruit I bought earlier. None of you tasted them, and you have to at least taste the peaches!” 

Akali sat on the bed as Kai’sa grabbed the bag of fruit and sat next to Akali and pulled out a huge peach and cupped it in her hands--it really was enormous. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of it, then bit into it and moaned. 

It didn’t sound all that different from her moans the night before, other than being a little quieter. Akali was hot all over listening to her. 

But she was already pressing the bitten peach into Akali’s hand. “You have to try this,” she said around a mouthful of fruit. 

Akali took a bite. It really was an amazing peach, juicy and sweet but not over-ripe, and the taste mixed well with the champagne. 

“That’s really good!” 

Kai’sa took another bite and then looked at Evelynn and Ahri. 

Akali had been so focused on Kai’sa she hadn’t noticed what was happening on the couch, and she turned around. Ahri was sitting half in Evelynn’s lap as they drank their champagne and talked in low voices. Ahri said something in Evelynn’s ear and she chuckled.

Kai’sa got up to offer the fruit. “Did you want to try the peach?” 

Evelynn looked up and smiled. “Sure.” 

She took a bite and closed her eyes. “That is a very good peach.” 

Evelynn then held the peach up to Ahri’s mouth, and she took a bite that way. “Mmm. That  _ is _ good, thank you.” 

Kai’sa took the peach back and sat back down on the bed. The next bite had juice running down her hand. Akali downed the rest of her champagne.

The dancing, the flirting, the kisses, the champagne, Kai’sa moaning around fruit--was the room actually this hot or was it Akali? Kai’sa took another bite, made another sound, the juice ran down further--

Akali grabbed Kai’sa’s arm and sucked the peach juice off Kai’sa’s wrist, then licked up the pool that had collected in her palm. 

“Oh, god,” Kai’sa groaned, and squeezed the peach so hard her thumb pressed into the flesh and more juice dripped down.  

Akali licked it up before pulling back and looking at Kai’sa, her hand still over Kai’sa’s. Kai’sa’s face was pink and her pupils wide and her breathing had quickened, and when Akali leaned in Kai’sa did too.

Kai’sa’s mouth was sticky, tasting of peaches and champagne, and it was easy for Akali to move her free hand to Kai’sa’s waist and pull her closer. After a moment she broke the kiss and Kai’sa swayed towards her, eyes still closed. 

Akali took the fruit out of Kai’sa’s hand and pulled the pit out and set it in her empty champagne glass, then tore a chunk of peach flesh off with her fingers and offered it to Kai’sa, juice running down her fingers. 

She was hoping Kai’sa would take it with her mouth, but Kai’sa did her one better, holding Akali’s wrist and sucking on her fingers as she took it, looking at her the whole time, and Akali couldn’t stop the sound she made.

From behind her Ahri said, “Holy shit, Kai’sa.”

Akali swallowed. Kai’sa’s little smile made it clear she knew exactly what effect she’d had.

They made short work of the fruit after that, Akali breaking off bits of it for herself and Kai’sa, who opened her mouth for Akali to press pieces of fruit into it and suck on her withdrawing fingers with a pleased sound, and every time she did, arousal throbbed between Akali’s legs. 

The moment the last of the peach was eaten, they moved in again at the same time, lips freshly sticky with fruit. 

Kai’sa pushed Akali onto her back so she was across the bed, her legs still hanging off the side, and straddled her before bending down to kiss her again. 

Akali ran hands up Kai’sa’s muscular thighs and narrow waist and strong back as Kai’sa kissed her like she was starving. Even better was when Akali bent one leg to get a foot onto the bed, and Kai’sa started grinding against her thigh, just as desperate as she’d been the night before. 

She heard a sound that wasn’t her or Kai’sa, and was reminded that they weren’t alone. Akali turned her head and saw that Ahri was sitting across Evelynn’s lap and they were kissing, too. Ahri had worked a hand under Evelynn’s tank top, and the hand moved and Evelynn grunted. Ahri’s tail was doing that little swishy thing it did when she was particularly pleased with herself. 

Akali looked back up at Kai’sa, biting her lip and grinding against her thigh, and worked hands under the hem of her dress, tugging it up until Kai’sa had to sit up slightly to get her arms out of it, then Kai’sa sat up and reached behind herself to undo her bra, and both were tossed to the floor. 

Akali cupped both of Kai’sa’s breasts in her hands and swiped thumbs across her nipples, and Kai’sa swore and kissed her again, and Akali rolled them both over. 

She yanked off her tank top and bra and threw them to the floor before sinking back into Kai’sa’s welcoming arms. Their legs tangled together, their bare chests touched, and Akali didn’t fight the pace Kai’sa set; just kissed and kissed and kissed Kai’sa, pressing on each other’s thighs and moving their bodies against each other.

She brought up a hand to rub at one of Kai’sa’s breasts again, kissed her jaw and her ear, down to her throat, and just before she ducked down further she looked sideways to the couch again. 

Evelynn was slack against the back of it, panting and topless, her skirt shoved up and her thong on the floor, and kneeling on the floor between her legs was Ahri, Evelynn’s hand in her hair. 

And Evelynn was staring directly at Akali. 

There were several long seconds before Evelynn looked down at Ahri, then closed her eyes. 

Akali turned back to Kaisa, kissed her way down her chest, and without preamble she sucked a nipple, hard. 

“Ah!” Kai’sa arched into it and yanked a handful of Akali’s hair. “Oh, shit!”

She let it slowly slide out of her mouth, looking up at Kai’sa as she panted and squirmed. “I thought you weren’t noisy?” she teased. 

“I am sometimes, but anyway do the other one, please.” 

She did, and the noise Kai’sa made was gratifying. 

She moved back up to kiss Kai’sa’s lips some more when she heard conversation from the couch, and Akali and Kai’sa both turned to look. 

“I don’t want to come yet,” Evelynn said, and closed her legs. 

Ahri sat back and wiped her mouth. “That’s fine.”

Evelynn looked up at them. “Don’t stop on our account. I just want to show Ahri what I bought earlier today.”

Akali didn’t move off Kai’sa, but both of them watched Evelynn, who walked over to where she’d put down the bag and walked back. Ahri was still sitting on the floor when she sat down on the couch again with the pink bag, and pulled out three boxes, one at a time--a dildo, a leather harness for it, and a bottle of lube. 

“You have all of these things at home, Eve,” Ahri deadpanned. 

“Well not these exact models, and anyway, that doesn’t do me any good when I’m not at home.” 

Akali barely heard them, though; because of the wave of wanting that went through her.

“If you want Evelynn to use it on you, you can just ask,” Kai’sa said quietly.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You don’t have to, I saw the look on your face.”

Akali ignored that. “Uh, is this...something the three of you normally do?”

“What, group sex? No. I mean, I’m pretty sure we’ve all been with each other. But it’s never been all of us at the same time.” 

Evelynn walked out of the bathroom, where she’d apparently washed the dildo. She still had on a skirt and nothing else. “Does anybody have any objections or concerns regarding this being a group activity?”

“No,” said Ahri and Kai’sa in unison. 

“Fuck, no,” said Akali. 

“But I don’t want you using that on me,” Kai’sa added, cringing. 

Evelynn unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it. “I already know you don’t like penetration, darling. Don’t worry about it.” 

Ahri sat on the bed--when had she gotten naked? “Scooch over, you two, you’re hogging the bed.”

Akali and Kai’sa sat up, and Akali was suddenly awkward. 

Kai’sa didn’t notice. She moved off the bed and pushed her leggings and undies off, then shoved the covers down on one side before lying down. “Akali.”

“Yeah?” 

“Take off your pants and get over here.” 

Ahri giggled. “You heard the lady. Besides, I wanna see you make Kai’sa scream again.” 

“I do not scream!” 

Akali took off her leggings and moved up the bed to where Kai’sa was lying down, and tried to ignore the fact that Ahri was next to them, pushing down the covers on that side as well. 

A kiss, their bare skin touching everywhere, Kai’sa wrapping arms around her, and any lingering discomfort was gone; even as the bed dipped next to her and she heard Evelynn and Ahri decide that Evelynn would be on her back and Ahri on top. 

“I’ve barely touched you, though, Ahri.”

“I’m good, trust me. Gimme the lube anyway, though.” 

Akali was kissing her way down Kai’sa’s body, and heard the cap of the lube bottle, and a moment later Ahri’s small “Oh, oh yes,” before the bed started moving, slowly but rhythmically. 

Kai’sa was gently pushing on Akali’s head, which made her smile as she kissed Kai’sa’s breasts, sucked her nipples again, rubbed her face against the muscles of her belly. 

“Hand me a pillow to put under your butt, Kai’sa.” 

Akali sat up for the moment it took to take the pillow from her and get it where she wanted it, and glanced over--Ahri was kissing Evelynn as she moved on top of her, Evelynn’s hands on Ahri’s ass, Ahri’s tail in the air. 

It was hot as fuck, but Kai’sa was visibly impatient, so Akali slid down onto her belly as Kai’sa opened her legs further. 

God, Kai’sa was so wet, and she tasted fantastic, and one of Kai’sa’s hands was immediately in her hair as Akali moaned, pushing her tongue into her and then dragging it up to her clit to focus there, going gently at first.

Next to them things slowed down and Ahri said, “I want to be on all fours.” 

More movement. “Gumiho. Get your tail out of my face.”

“Sorry!”

“That’s better.”

“Oh,  _ yes,”  _ Ahri groaned. 

More movement, faster this time, and she could just barely hear the sound of their bodies meeting over Ahri’s noises.

Akali didn’t dare turn her head, but she peeked up at Kai’sa, and she was openly staring at Ahri and Evelynn as she panted and moved under Akali’s mouth and tugged on her hair.

After a moment, it was obvious that Kai’sa was unconsciously timing her own movements to Ahri and Evelynn’s, and that was hotter than it had any right to be. 

“Right there, Eve, like that!”

“Do you want to come like this?”

“Yes!” 

Akali heard nails scrape against the sheets, and Ahri panted and whimpered a little longer, and then she let out a wail and the whole bed shook until she stopped, and both her and Evelynn were gasping.

“That was fast, even for you,” Evelynn said. 

“Yes, well. This is a very exciting evening.” Ahri collapsed onto her side on the bed and scooted up to next to Kai’sa, her face still red and her ears and tail drooping slightly. 

“Kai’sa, I hate to interrupt, but what do you think?” Evelynn’s voice was behind her. 

Akali looked up without stopping and Kai’sa was smiling at Evelynn. “I think,” she panted, “I think that’s up to her,” and Kai’sa looked down at her. Ahri started lazily stroking Kai’sa’s breasts and kissed her cheek. 

A weight on the bed behind her, and hands on her hips. She froze. “No, no, Akali, you don’t need to stop what you’re doing. Just get these up, if you’d like.”

It took a half-second for Akali to realize what Evelynn was asking and her eyes went wide. Ahri giggled.

She closed her eyes and bent her knees as Evelynn tugged her hips up until she was on all fours, and went back to paying attention to Kai’sa’s clit, a little harder than before. The hand tangled in her hair twitched. 

Evelynn’s fingers slid against her labia and Akali moaned through her nose, and then gasped when she felt the dildo press against her. 

“I’ll go slow darling, don’t worry, don’t want to distract you too much.” True to her word, Evelynn pressed in torturously slow, a little at a time, until Evelynn’s hips met hers.

Akali’s fingers were digging into Kai’sa’s thighs, holding on for dear life as she tried to focus on what she was doing while Evelynn slowly moved in and out of her. She opened her eyes and Kai’sa and Ahri were watching Evelynn fuck her, and the flush was starting to move down Kai’sa’s neck and she was breathing harder. 

Kai’sa’s other hand came down to tug on her hair and she started moving more. Akali followed along, and a moment later Kai’sa muttered, “Oh, fuck,” inhaled sharply, and came spectacularly--even louder than the two the night before, if that was possible; yanking on Akali’s hair as she writhed. 

Kai’sa wasn’t even done twitching when the awareness of what Evelynn was doing caught up with Akali all at once, and she moved her face away from Kai’sa to moan, and started rocking back, encouraging Evelynn go to harder and faster.

“She does like it!” Ahri laughed as Kai’sa sat up, but Akali didn’t care, Evelynn had taken the hint and was going harder, hands still on Akali’s hips. Akali leaned onto one forearm on the pillow, reached back to touch herself, god, she could come so easily like this--but Evelynn reached down, grabbed her wrist, pinned it against her back, and slowed to a stop inside her. Akali growled in frustration, her hands balling into fists, and twisted around to glare at Evelynn.

“Not yet.” Evelynn was smiling evilly. 

She probably could have yanked her hand out of Evelynn’s grip if she really wanted, but then Evelynn would stop fucking her. So she just closed her eyes and hid her face in her forearm and forced herself to take several slow deep breaths.

“Oh, very good, kitten,” Evelynn purred, running her other hand down her back, and Akali felt her face burn even as she twitched around the unmoving dildo. 

She breathed for what felt like an eternity but was probably less than a minute while Evelynn pet her back, and then that hand slid to a hip and she started moving again, just as fast as before. 

“Fuck!” Akali arched and rocked into it, which was a little trickier with the one hand still gripped firmly behind her back. 

She was so noisy--she should be quieter but she couldn’t--and under that, Evelynn’s own hard breathing from exertion--and then a laugh--Ahri. Movement on the bed, and Evelynn slowed to a stop again, and Akali couldn’t stop the impatient sound she made, but Evelynn and Ahri were murmuring to each other for a moment before Evelynn spoke up enough for her to hear.

“Akali, darling, how do you feel about being on your back?” Evelynn said. “I keep doing this and Ahri, well--”

“I want to sit on your face.”

How was it possible to blush this much? She nodded, not looking up. 

“Use your words, Akali!” Kai’sa teased. 

“Yes,” she whined. 

“Yes, what?” Ahri this time. 

“Yes, I’d like that, please.” She wasn’t sure if she was dying of arousal, embarrassment, or both.

Evelynn pulled out and patted her rear end before letting go of the hand at her back. “Roll over.”

She did, and Evelynn grabbed the pillow. “Up, please,” and it was under Akali’s hips this time.

Ahri moved Akali’s hair out of the way before she knelt on either side of her head. 

Akali looked up to pale thighs and a shiny pussy and round breasts and Ahri’s bright face and twitching ears. “Hi, there,” Ahri grinned.

“Hi--” Akali said with a smile, but then Evelynn was sliding into her again. “--oh, fuck!”

“Mmm, that was fun to watch. I wish I’d taken video. Did you know you still have Kai’sa all over your face? She’s a messy one.” She reached down and smeared a thumb from her lip to her chin.

Akali could do nothing but nod and lick her lips. Evelynn wasn’t going any faster than she had while Akali got Kai’sa off, but the angle was better than when she’d been on her knees, and it was nearly impossible to speak coherently. 

Nevertheless, Akali wrapped her arms around Ahri’s thighs to pull her down, and Ahri put a hand on the bed above Akali’s head and looked her in the eyes as she spread her legs and lowered herself onto Akali’s face. 

Ahri had already come once and clearly wasn’t far from the next one; and her slick had spread nearly to her thighs from being fucked. But Akali couldn’t have focused on a slow build-up even if she’d wanted to, and Ahri was immediately cursing and rocking into her face. 

Evelynn had her own hands gripping Akali’s thighs as she pushed in and out, and her rhythm was always just off from Ahri’s; it made Akali dizzy trying to keep up, and soon Akali was mostly holding herself still and letting Ahri ride her face. Evelynn sped up, just barely, and Akali tightened her grip on Ahri’s thighs. 

Akali was moaning through her nose, wet was dripping down one cheek, Evelynn was hitting her g-spot--and without any warning, she suddenly tensed and came, hard and sharp to the point of nearly painful, trying not to kick Evelynn or unseat Ahri as she jerked. 

She gained her bearings enough to look up just in time to see that Ahri had been watching her, and a moment later Ahri’s noises became breathy, her legs shook, and she was coming with a rough shout as she pressed herself on Akali’s mouth. 

It was a relief when Ahri moved away and let herself fall to one side--though she landed nearly on top of Kai’sa, who squealed. 

“Your tail is a menace!”

“Whoops!” There was a lot of giggling and movement.

But Akali barely noticed, gasping for air and noisy because Evelynn was still fucking her. 

“Did I say you could come yet?” Evelynn was sweaty and breathless herself. 

“No, I didn’t mean to,”  _ please don’t stop-- _

“You enjoy women coming on your face that much, do you?” 

“Yes,” she groaned out. 

“You think you can come again?”

“Yes, please, I want to, but--” She remembered her hand getting pulled away, and hesitated.

“Go on, then.”

Akali moved her hand down and was shocked--she was so wet--but she started rubbing her clit, harder than she normally would, and it was a relief even as her arousal jumped--she wasn’t going to take long.

Evelynn looked to the side and back again and said, “You’re being watched, you know.”

Akali turned her head, and sure enough, Kai’sa was watching her, her face pink, her lower lip in her teeth, grabbing at her own breasts--and Ahri was just behind her, head propped up one elbow--and her other hand busy between Kai’sa’s legs. 

Ahri smiled. “She was masturbating while I was on your face.”

Akali looked away, but then she was looking at Evelynn, her bangs stuck to her forehead, her breasts moving with her thrusts--

“You like being watched, don’t you, darling?” 

Akali closed her eyes and nodded. 

“No, kitten, look at me.” It was said in that way only Evelynn ever seemed able to do--that sharp-edged sweetness--and Akali’s eyes snapped up to hers without thinking. “I want you to say it.”

“I like being watched.” It almost hurt to get the words out, but her clit twitched anyway. 

“You’re going to come while they watch you, and you’re not going to look away from me. Understood?” 

“Yes.” 

“I shouldn’t let you come yet. I should make you stop over and over while they watch. I should let them see you beg.”

It was a struggle to keep her eyes on Evelynn, with the things she was saying, and Akali was so close, but she didn’t dare look away--

“You like this? Coming while we all watch you? While I fuck you? While you have pussy all over your face?”

“Yes!” Oh god--any second--

“Then show us.” 

The pull towards orgasm was as irresistible as gravity--and everything contracted to a single point for long seconds--and then it expanded out, over and over again, and Akali was helpless to do anything but move and cry out, over and over, looking at Evelynn but not really seeing her.

Just as Akali was coming back to reality, Evelynn leaned over her on shaking arms, and lost the rhythm and moaned, gasping and shuddering above her with eyes closed.

From next to them Ahri said, “Holy shit, Eve, did you just come?” 

Evelynn didn’t reply, but she glanced up at Akali, and for a split second she looked so open and vulnerable that something twisted in Akali’s chest, and she nearly reached out to her--but Evelynn blinked and her face shuttered again. She cupped Akali’s cheek in her hand and kissed her mouth. 

“How are you feeling?”

“M’fine.” Maybe she imagined it. 

“Good. I’m going to pull out now.”

She winced when the dildo was pulled out of her--now that her orgasm was over she was a little sore. Evelynn moved away from her to take off the harness, and without the body contact she felt cold. 

She rolled over and mentally startled--Kai’sa was still staring at her with Ahri’s hand moving between her legs. 

Kai’sa reached for her, and despite her exhaustion she moved towards Kai’sa to kiss her. 

Evelynn lay down behind Akali, not quite spooning her, an encouraging hand on her hip, and the room seemed warm again. 

A few minutes later Kai’sa didn’t so much come as fall apart, moaning into Akali’s mouth and bucking into Ahri’s hand, back arching and legs jerking and kicking. When it was over, she heaved a few deep breaths before her face crumpled. Suddenly Kai'sa was sobbing, holding Akali close to hide her face against her neck.

Akali could only hug Kai’sa back. When she looked up for help, all she could see was her own confusion mirrored in Ahri's face. Even Evelynn sat up, frowning with concern.

Ahri reached a hand out and pet Kai’sa’s hair. “Bokkie, are you okay?” 

“Y-yes, I’m sorry, I just, I l-love you all so m-much.” 

Akali took a deep breath of relief and held her tighter. “We love you, too.” Against her back, she felt Evelynn lie back down and take one of Kai’sa’s hands, and they lay like that as Kai’sa wept. When Akali looked up Ahri’s eyes were shiny and she was smiling, still petting Kai’sa’s hair. 

“I just, I-I dunno what I’d do without you guys, you’re all, you’re all so much better t-to me than I deserve.” 

There was that twist in Akali’s chest again, and she swallowed around a lump in her throat. 

“It’s not a matter of deserving or not. We love you because we love  _ you,” _ Evelynn said. 

“Yeah, you’re stuck with us until you tell us to go away, quite frankly,” Ahri said. 

Kai’sa laughed a little through her tears. She didn’t move right way after she was calmer, sniffling next to Akali’s ear, but it was hard to mind it with Evelynn behind her and Kai’sa in her arms and all of them naked and worn out.

One last deep breath, and Kai’sa pulled back enough to look at Akali. Even with a red and splotchy face from crying she was beautiful. Akali’s face must have said all the things her words couldn’t, because Kai’sa grabbed Akali’s hand and brought it to her heart for a moment. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Just being you,” and Kai’sa kissed her nose.

Kai’sa sat up after that. “I need a tissue so I can blow my nose. No, no, I’ll get one myself, I gotta pee anyway,” and Kai’sa scooted to the end of the bed and stood up. 

Kai’sa came back and started searching the floor for her underwear before announcing she was hungry and getting out her leftovers from dinner. Ahri and Akali took their turns in the bathroom and Evelynn apparently decided she needed a shower right then, leaving the other three to eat and drink water in various states of nudity. 

Ahri poked her food for a minute and then, without turning her head, her eyes darted towards the bathroom door and then at Akali. 

“Y’know. Evelynn’s really into you.”

Akali had food halfway to her mouth and stopped there, looking at Ahri. “She loves all of us.” 

“Yes, but I’ve known Evelynn for a long time, and I can tell she’s smitten. I’m not saying she wants to be monogamous--she doesn’t do that, and she wouldn’t ask it of you either. But she definitely favors you, and pardon me for saying so, but I suspect it’s mutual.” 

Akali looked at Kai’sa hoping to be rescued, but Kai’sa just grinned, the traitor. “Ahri’s right. I can’t imagine you letting either of us do the things you let Evelynn do. Like calling you ‘kitten.’”

“Evelynn...she’s...she’s different, that’s all,” Akali said, staring down at the grease-stained box in her hand. 

“You just made my point for me,” Ahri said. “If Evelynn hadn’t been so cranky about the single rooms I probably would have had you share with her. Though--I doubt anyone on this floor of the hotel would have gotten any sleep.” 

At that, Kai’sa laughed so hard she nearly snorted. 

The shower stopped. 

“Look,” Ahri reached out and put a hand on Akali’s knee, and spoke more quietly than before. “I’m not saying anything has to change, or that you have to do anything about it. But Eve….guards her heart, so to speak. If she lets you in at all, that’s a tremendous gift; and I just wanted you to know that.” 

Ahri sat up again. “Also, I’ve never known her to come from fucking someone else with a strap-on, and she’s fucked me with one dozens of times by now.” 

Akali had a mouthful of food when Ahri said that and nearly choked on it, which means Evelynn walked out of the bathroom to the sight of Akali coughing and drinking water while Ahri and Kai’sa laughed. 

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, thanks,” Akali managed to say, trying to ignore the way Ahri and Kai’sa looked at her as they suppressed giggles.

Evelynn was dressed for bed, in a silky matching tank top and shorts, trimmed in lace--both black, of course. Her bare face and wet hair made her look younger and softer, somehow. “So, what time do we have to be up tomorrow?” 

Ahri looked for her phone and double-checked their itinerary. “Too early,” she said, before listing the times of their ride to the airport and flight back to Korea.

Kai’sa groaned. “We should probably go back to our room and pack up. And shower. And try to get some sleep.” 

Sorting through the clothes tossed on the floor to get dressed was surreal. (“Is this Ahri’s bra?” “No, it’s mine” “What size do you think I wear?!” “Well we know none of the undies are Akali’s” “Oh my god will you guys let that go” Three voices: “No”)

Dressed except for their shoes, Kai’sa hugged and kissed Evelynn and Ahri, then Akali did the same--hyper-aware of the fact that Evelynn did so after Ahri. 

Showered and mostly-packed and in bed not much later, Kai’sa turned off the light and double-checked her phone alarm before rolling towards her. “That was a lot for Ahri to drop on you.” 

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

“Is it really fine, or are you just saying that?”

“I don’t know?” She sighed. “It doesn’t make you feel weird at all?”

“What, that Evelynn might be falling in love with you? I already kinda suspected it. And you just had sex with both of us. At the same time, if you recall.” 

“I guess.”

“If anyone was going to be weird about it, it would be Ahri. They’ve never officially been together, but they’ve been having sex off and on for a long time, and Ahri seems fine with it. I’ve had sex with each of them a few times, and it was fun and I love them both, but I’m not  _ in _ love with them. I think Ahri and I just want you two to be happy, whatever that means for both of you. So don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kai’sa kissed her; then rolled over and wiggled back so they were spooning. Akali wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her shoulder, and decided she’d think about it all later, as she slowly fell asleep.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One bottle of champagne is hardly anything split among four people, especially after they just ate dinner, so they can’t blame the bubbly for anything, lol. 
> 
> In case you didn't clink on the link for the peaches: Yeah, they're real names for actual peaches you can buy. [Scroll to the bottom for the stall that sells them.](http://pikeplacemarket.org/produce) All the shops etc. I mention are real, as of the last time I was there. 
> 
> [Babeland](https://www.babeland.com/) is a real store in Seattle. It sells sex toys, among other things; it's an amazing place. That link, obviously, is nsfw. (Pretty sure the harness Evelynn bought is the [Jaguar](https://www.babeland.com/sex-toys/p/BL1612/aslan-leather/jaguar-harness?lref=Cat%7Ccatalog1200005_43%7C%7C2%7Cc%7C0%7C-relevance%7Ctoy_category%7C0). The dildo I'll leave to your imagination.)
> 
> If you've never heard Kai'sa's in-game laugh, [you really should](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/leagueoflegends/images/a/ab/Kai%27Sa_0511.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180222075452). 
> 
> I live for y'all's comments, I swear to god; but you can also yell at me about my fics on [my tumblr](http://aprillikesthings.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/on_bicycle), though the latter sometimes has nsfw stuff on it. :D


End file.
